


Tooth and Nail

by thorinoakenbutt



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Pre-Relationship, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Unrequited Crush, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: Definition of tooth and nail1: with every available means : all outBeing close to the Warrior of Light was a blessing and a curse, Alisaie thought to herself. She crossed her arms as she watched with irritation as E’andhris and G’raha Tiaflirted, all broad smiles and warm eyes, as they discussed the best way to approach the nu mou that had sequestered themself within the Grand Cosmos. It was good, of course, to see E’andhris so happy after everything that had happened to him. It was the fact that it was withG’raha, after everything he had done, that rankled her.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Tooth and Nail

_Being close to the Warrior of Light was a blessing and a curse_ , Alisaie thought to herself. She crossed her arms across her chest as she watched with irritation as E'andhris and G'raha _flirted_ , all broad smiles and warm eyes, as they discussed the best way to approach the nu mou that had sequestered themself within the Grand Cosmos. It was good, of course, to see E'andhris so happy after everything that had happened in the past months. It was the fact that it was with _G'raha_ , after everything that he had done, that rankled her.

E'andhris had told her once that he thought of her as a daughter. A fact that had thoroughly embarrassed them both at the time, as he had let it slip entirely on accident. At the time, she had told him that she thought of him as a brother. At the time, it had been accurate. But absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that rot. 

She knew - she _knew_ \- that he did not like women. Not like _that_. Y'shtola had gently warned her early on when her hero worship of the miqo'te had first become apparent. She had scoffed in response. Having feelings for the _Warrior of Light_? Hardly - she had fancied them twin-souls. Ever eager to speak with their fists once the going got rough, and he'd proven a capable, if unorthodox tutor in supplementing her knowledge of white magic. To put it simply, he was not a man to sit idle and give lectures or discuss theories. He taught by doing and she was his _avid_ student. She was much too young, anyway.

But then they were ripped away from each other - by the _Crystal Exarch_. It was for good reason, she knew, in the end, but the look of pure _terror_ on E'andhris' face as her soul was snatched from her body had haunted her for the past year that she had spent on the First. She never wanted to see that expression on his face ever again. There was a part of her that had yet to forgive the Exarch for that. 

Alisaie didn't know when precisely familial feelings gave way to a more keen longing. Too many nights in the desert left with naught but her thoughts, perhaps. She missed his warm hugs the most, spine-poppingly tight. The fact that he had _immediately_ graced her with one upon their reunion had warmed her through to no end. Then she found out that she was the _first_ one he sought out upon his arrival on the First, making a beeline straight from the Crystarium to her side. To say that her heart fluttered within her chest would be an understatement, even while she knew it to be hopeless. 

Upon their return to the city of safe harbor for all, she watched as a strange longing for the Crystal Exarch's time and attention overtook her dearest friend. A man that she had seen close off his heart to all newcomers until they'd proven themselves after one too many betrayals, had openly, gladly accepted the Exarch into his confidence. She watched as E'andhris valiantly slew Lightwarden after Lightwarden at the behest of this secretive, mysterious man, until suddenly it was too much. She watched horror-stricken as he faltered, finally succumbing, and as the Crystal _bloody_ Exarch revealed his true purpose at last. 

He had _used_ E'andhris. Used him as a vessel, to store all of that Light within, only to attempt to drink of it himself. He intended to _die_. He had wormed his way into her Warrior's ironclad heart, and he had intended from the very start to leave him battered and broken-hearted. Another gods damned _noble sacrifice_. In her darkest moments, Alisaie almost wished that she'd been the one to pull the trigger in Emet-Selch's place. 

E'andhris had turned feral in his fury. Ryne could barely contain the Light within him from spilling forth with his desperation to hunt down and slaughter the Ascian for daring to lay even a single hand on the unmasked Exarch. The revelation that G'raha was who he was didn't seem to sway E'andhris in the slightest, and Alisaie had realized with a start that he'd _known_ all along. He'd known and he'd _kept_ it from them all. From her. 

She'd buried her hurt deep, and she helped him as he fought tooth and nail to save G'raha. Even with the risk of the Light overtaking him, turning him monstrous, she fought alongside him. Every step of the way, just as she'd always done since joining the Scions. If she died, it would be at his side. And at his side she remained, as he slew Emet-Selch at last, as the tears streamed unbidden down his cheeks - a fact that he later confessed to her in private that he'd not known _why_ he wept, only that he'd felt a _soul-deep ache_ within him at the Ancient's passing.

After, they'd returned to the Crystarium - triumphant and celebrated heroes across the realm. Since then, E'andhris and G'raha had been _insufferable_. They tried to pretend that the match between them hadn't finally been struck, igniting their love for each other for the whole world to see. Truthfully, it had been a blazing bonfire from the very beginning. The way they made eyes at each other in _public_ would have been proof enough, as if the love bites that had begun to appear across their Warrior's shoulders wasn't enough to suffer though. Or the way that G'raha _blushed_ like a schoolboy whenever E'andhris so much as stood too close to him. 

The worst part was that she _liked_ G'raha. He was intelligent, well-spoken, and just as eager as she and E'andhris were to thrust themselves headlong into danger, excitement, and adventure. In that, she supposed E'andhris could have chosen a worse partner. She only hoped that G'raha wouldn't come to view her as a daughter of sorts as well. If he ever made such a confession to her, she very well may punch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some thoughts on Alisaie's thoughts on WoLExarch. Inspired largely by my own experience with my little brother during the beginning stages of my first serious relationship when I was a teenager. Obviously there was no romantic intent there, but I think the sentiment remains much the same. He was concerned my bf would steal me away and that I wouldn't care about him as much. My wife's younger sister had similar territorial feelings towards me in regards to their big sis when we started dating as well lol


End file.
